To Kill A Kipper
To Kill A Kipper was founded on January 7, 2006 as spin-off crew of Criminal Instinct. Public Statement To Kill A Kipper Info and Rules We be a fun loving bunch of pirates that love pillaging poe . We have but a few rules and expect that if you're a jobber or crew member alike ye will know and follow these rules :) 1. Always ask Permission To Board (PTB) 2. Never leave In battle or you will be subjected to a reduced cut of the booty| 3. Always take notice and follow officers requests and orders 4. Do not switch stations that ye have been assigned , unless requested to by an officer. If you want to switch stations ask once, then abide by the answer 5. Have respect for your crew mates --- NO swearing or cursing or unacceptable language 6. No puzzle challenges whilst on board unless given explicit permission 7. Crew members are encouraged to take jobs at any flag stalls - Ye will be paid well for your labour and ye will be helping the flag 8. Teaming during a sword fight in battle is essential. Teams of 2s and 3s are required - No singles or 4s and above, constantly check your teaming during the battle. If ye do not know how to team as an officer aboard and they will be willing to explain 9. DO NOT ASK to gun . If your Assistance is Required ye will be asked 10. Have fun, cause this is a fun game Ye puzzle to the best of your abilities, ye will reap the rewards of the successful pillage LAZING will not be tolerated Three warnings regarding breaking any of the rules above will see you on the wrong side of the plank Repeated violations by a crew member will result in possible expulsion from the crew History Initially begun as a teen spin-off crew from Criminal Instinct it has since developed into a crew consisting of the same age-structure as Criminal Instinct. As more and more teens joined the aforementioned crew, the captain and senior officers decided it would be beneficial to the flag to have a teen-only crew so that the younger members of the flag would be more at home in an averagely younger crew. Katkin was nominated to head up this crew, which was duly created through the use of an alt: Taknik. Soon other members from other crews started heading over to the Kipper crew. Treasurejoe was the first teen from CI to switch to the new crew, bringing with him Natz and Rollygoger from a completely separate crew. Later on, Torak and Ligeia joined making 5 of the 6 top ranking officers over the age of 20. As it was never Katkin's intention to maintain the crew, control of the crew was soon handed over to Rollygoger by unanimous consent. It was at this handover that it was decided to actively recruit members of all ages. Due to real life commitments, Rollygoger stood down as captain as of 5th April 2006. Ligeia was nominated captain, and Treasurejoe was created as First Mate. With discussion from her Senior Officers, Ligeia made the decision to take her crew out of DeathDrakkar in order to make a new start with a few good friends from other crews. Thus the flag Malum Discordiae was born. On March 30th 2007, the crew joined the flag of Avast Party People to become Partyin Kippers! Officer Posts Bubbagenoosh is the training officer. External Links *http://www.tokillakipper.com Crew website and forums